Score Creeper's Video Game
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: After Unikitty and her friends get stuck in a video game they have to face fighting former villians and defeat the final boss "The Score Crepeer." (Sorry if its bad)
1. Video Game

It was that day In the Unikingdom again.

Game Night. On Game night you could probably guess that they play games. But tonight was different Unikitty and her Pals were lookiny for a Video Game. Unikitty and Puppycorn rush up ahead with Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard following.

"Am I the only one who hopes this game isn't cursed like the other one?" Asked Hawkodile.

"Why can't we just play a game we have in the castle?" Spoke Richard

"Rick, That's boring! No one likes to play board games again." Replied Unikitty.

"And plus Video games are way cooler then board games!" Followed Puppycorn

"See! I already found a Video game." Annouced Unikitty

She holds up a Disc that says "The World Of The Unikingdom"

"This one seems cool!" Shouts Unikitty in joy.

"Let's go try it!" Shouts Puppycorn.

The two rush back to the castle.

"I'm not the only one who thinks that game looked weird, right?" Asked Dr. Fox

"Hopefully this game isn't cursed." Said Hawkodile.

The Three walk over to the castle where Puppycorn and Unikitty are in the living room waiting for them.

"I'm so excited to play this game!" Says Unikitty

she hooks up 5 controllers to the console and enters the game into the console.

"The World Of The Unikingdom" Appears on the screen witht a Start Button. Without hesitating Unikitty presses the Start button the screen fades to black. The Score Creeper then appears on the screen

"Well Im out." Said Richard

He trys to leave but then the TV starts to shake.

"What's going on?" Shouted Hawkodile.

"I think-"

The TV then sucks them the gang in it. The TV turns off.

Unikitty wakes up in space?!??!?

"Hello. You have been chosen to defeat the Evil Score Creeper. What is your name?" Said a Voice.

A Keyboard pops up and Unikitty types in Her name.

"Unikitty...Now then..what would you like your class to be?" Said the Voice again.

5 classes appear: Warrior,Mage,Healer,Theif,Ranger

Unikitty presses Ranger she wears a green outfit and has a bow and arrow.

"Would you like a friend to help you on your journeys?" Asked the Voice

Unikitty presses Yes.

"Please Enter Name"

Unikitty enters Puppycorn and he enters

"Hi Sis!" Shouts Puppycorn

"Hi! Do you know where the others are?" Asked Unikitty

"No." Replies Puppycorn

"Oh well. Let's just stay positive!" Shouts Unikitty happily.

"If your done talking then Puppycorn needs to choose a class too." Interrupts the Voice.

Puppycorn presses the Theif class without even knowing what it was.

"Your adventure begins now." Says the voice

The two then get surrounded by a flash of light.


	2. Hawkodile Has Joined The Party!

**Note: I got a question on "What is a mage." so I'm going to answer it so there's no confusion. A Mage is a magician. It's like a wizard but a different name** The two land in the castle and a note is on the floor. Unikitty picks it up.

"Dear Unikitty, I Master Frown have taken all the happiness from your land. Where is the happiness I took? You never know. P.S I also took one of your friends. Muahahaha!" - From Master Frown.

Both Unikitty and Puppycorn look outside and see everyone in the Unikingdom either look sad or angry.

"This is bad! We have to get the happiness back!" Spoke Unikitty.

"We have to get our friends back too!" Said Puppycorn.

The two rush outside and A sad Feebee notices them.

"They're over here!" Yelled Feebee.

Lots of citizens rush over to Unikitty and Puppycorn.

What's going on?" Asked Unikitty.

"You should know exactly what's going on, Princess Unikitty!" Shouted Craig.

"You took all the happiness didn't you?" Accused Feebee.

"Why do you think we did that?" Asked Puppycorn.

"Because you're the only ones still happy!" Yelled the crowd of citizens.

Suddenly the voice Puppycorn and Unikitty heard from before comes again.

"You're going to have to fight them. Get ready." Spoke the voice.

"But we can't fight the citizens!" Said Puppycorn.

"Your gonna have to."

"Anyway get ready." The voice disappears for now.

Unikitty pulls out her bow and arrows while Puppycorn pulls out daggers.

"Im sorry citizens!" Unikitty shouted.

They end up knocking out most of the crowd but some of them still do some damage.

"Were low on health sis!" Puppycorn cried.

"One last hit and were a goner!"

Both Puppycorn and Unikitty close their eyes worried about what will happen next.

When a family voice is heard and when they open their eyes they see their friend Hawkodile.

"Hawkodile!" The siblings exclaimed in sync.

He fights off the citizens with his sword.

"He must've chosen warrior." Spoke Puppycorn.

"Come on! Back in the castle!" Hawkodile yells.

The siblings and the bodyguard rush inside the castle and Hawkodile quickly barricades the door so no citizens get in.

"We should be safe for now..." Said Hawkodile relived.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Unikitty.

"It's a long story."

"I was at Action Forest after I chose my class, Warrior. I was face to face with Eagelator. He was somehow winning.

"Well well well who deserves the shades now?" Eagleator asked as Hawkodile was backing to the edge of a cliff.

"Eagleator, please let's talk about this!" Hawkodile trembled.

"There's nothing to talk about!" yelled Eagleator.

Thinking he pushed Hawkodile off the cliff Eagleator starts to cheer.

However secretly Hawkodile is flying off to the Unikingdom.

"And that's how I'm here." explained Hawkodile.

"Wait, where is Dr. Fox and Richard?" Asked Unikitty.

"I don't know. I just hope their both safe." Replied Hawkodile.

"Let's go find them!" Exclaimed Puppycorn.

"Why not?"

Hawkodile has joined your party!

"Now then all we need to do is get Dr. Fox and Richard and we can restore happiness to the Unikingdom!" Unikitty explained.

"But how will we get out the castle?" Asked Puppycorn.

They all stare out the window still seeing the angry citizens.

"That's a good question."


	3. Where's Dr Fox and Richard?

Dr. Fox was running away from Frowntown Citizens after she had landed in Frowntown as a Cleric.

"Why did I have to choose a healing class?!?" Thought Dr. Fox as she hid in an alley.

"I knew we shouldn't have played this dumb game but did they listen? No!" Dr. Fox checks put the alleyway and sees the crowd of citizens are gone. She steps out still running until she bumps into someone.

"Well well well if it isn't the fox." Teased a familiar voice.

Dr. Fox looks up to see Master Frown and Brock.

"You! You had something to do with this didn't you?" Yelled Dr. Fox

"Actually we have no idea what happened. We were just baking cookies and next thing we know we're in a game." Explained Brock.

"Brock don't explain!" Shouts Master Frown.

"Sorry, dude!" Said Brock.

"Anyway you might as well give in we already have one of your friends." States Master Frown.

"Who did you take?" Asked Dr. Fox

"We took that floating brick dude." Spoke Brock.

"Rick?!?!?"

"Brock! You weren't supposed to tell her!" Screamed Master Frown.

"Sorry!"

"Whatever just defeat this fox while I go check on the brick." Demanded Master Frown as Brock got ready to fight Dr. Fox

"I should have never chosen cleric huh?" Thought Dr. Fox

"Maybe I can just hit him with my staff."

Dr. Fox tries hitting Brock with her staff but all it does is just give him extra health.

"Seriously?!?!?" Yelled Dr. Fox as she threw her staff to the ground breaking it in half.

"Oh no." Muttered Dr. Fox.

Brock easily hits Dr. Fox knocking her out and giving her a game over.

She wakes up in a cell.

"Hello?!?" Shouted Dr. Fox to know if anyone was near the cell.

"Hello?" Answered a deep voice familiar to Dr. Fox.

"Rick is that you?" Asked Dr. Fox

"Yeah , when I chose my class I woke up here. Can't tell if i was part of my story or if I got captured as soon as I joined." Spoke Richard.

"What class did you pick?" Questioned Dr. Fox.

"Mage." Replied Richard.

"Im a Cleric but I accidentally broke my staff." Said, Dr. Fox

"Do you know where the others are?" Richard asked

"No. I just spawned here in Frowntown them I was being chased by Frowntown citizens." Explained Dr. Fox.

"Hopefully the others come save us soon." Said Richard.

"Yeah, Hopefully." Thought Dr. Fox


	4. The Escape

Hawkodile was flying away from the castle with Unikitty and Puppycorn in a laundry basket tied to him.

"Is this safe?" Asked Unikitty scared.

"No. Richard would never let me do it so don't do this at all." Answered Hawkodile.

They successfully land in the Unikingdom.

"As much as I hate it we should split up to find Richard and Dr. Fox." Said Unikitty.

The three split up and wandered Frowntown looking for their two lost friends.

"Where could they be?" Wondered Hawkodile

Suddenly the sky turned from day to nighttime and the voice was heard again.

"You're going to need to sleep to restore your MP and Strength. I recommend a hotel or camping site." Spoke the voice right before it disappears again.

Puppycorn, Unikitty end up finding each other and sleep in a not too shabby hotel room with a nice bathroom and two separate beds.

As soon as they slept the night sped to day and Puppycorn and Unikitty left the hotel to start the look for their friends.

"Where are we gonna find them?" Asked Puppycorn.

"I don't know at all." Said Unikitty.

"Well, we know." Spoke a rude voice.

The two turn to See Master Frown and Brock.

"Did you take us, friends?!" Asked Unikitty.

"Actually I did. I took the fox and the boring brick." Admitted Master Frown.

"I'm about to get you two now." Master Frown laughed.

"Dude go easy on them their kids." Spoke Brock.

"No! I'm capturing them." Master spoke

"Wait now that I remember you took all the happiness too didn't you?" Accused Unikitty.

"I did and I'm using it and the sadness of Frowntown to have unlimited powers!!!" Yelled Master Frown.

"Be quiet! I have five more minutes until I have to get out of bed!" Yelled a Frowntown Citizen from a house.

"Sorry." Said Master Frown.

"Anyway, you two are coming with me."

Master Frown then uses his special to drain both their health and give it to himself.

"Run Puppycorn and find Hawkodile!" Yelled Unikitty.

Puppycorn hesitates to leave his sister but runs away to find Hawkodile.

Puppycorn didn't know how far he got when he bumped right into Hawkodile.

"Hawkodile! Master Frown and Brock took Unikitty!" Puppycorn shouted so fast Hawkodile couldn't hear.

"Slow down Puppycorn." Spoke Hawkodile.

Puppycorn explained to Hawkodile about what happened.

"Great now we have another friend to find," Hawkodile muttered under his breath so Puppycorn couldn't hear.

"We're gonna find her and the others," Hawkodile told Puppycorn.

"How?" Puppycorn asked.

"I find the Frowntown Prison. By talking to citizens around town they said theirs a secret room when they keep special prisoners and that's where I think they're keeping our friends." Hawkodile explained.

"Let's go find them!" Rushed Puppycorn.

Hawkodile flys(With Puppycorn on his back.) to the Frowntown prison where they sneak in.

They dress up at guards.

Hawkodile looks on board and sees the code to the special cells. He and Puppycorn rush down.

"Hopefully, They're down there and we can defeat both Master Frown and The Score Creeper." Spoke Hawkodile on the ride down.

They finally arrive and enter the special prison. Where they see lots of doom lords one cell even includes Master Doom.

"Im going to destroy Frown when I get out of here!" Yelled Master Doom.

They finally arrive where they walk to the end and see Richard and Dr. Fox in their cells.

"Richard! Dr. Fox!" Both Puppycorn and Hawkodile said in sync.

"How did you guys get here?" Asked Richard.

"No time to explain we have to get you out of here." Said Hawkodile as he releases them from their cells.

"Do you know where they put The Princess?" Said Hawkodile.

"I saw them go by but I don't know where they when. This special prison sector is pretty long." Answered Dr. Fox

The four wander off to the very end of the special prison where they see a giant cell and Unikitty fast asleep on the bed in there.

Unlike the other cells, this one was like a bedroom the walls were pink and the carpet was purple surprisingly there was a carpet.

"Unikitty!" The four yells waking her up.

She quickly rushed over to the door while Hawkodile opens it.

"Thanks, Hawkodile." Said Unikitty

The four want to ask her why her cell was different but don't they turn to leave when they see their worst enemy.

"You think I let you get away that easily?" Master Frown asked in his mech suit.

"Get ready for the boss fight." The voice said as it dropped Unikitty, Richard, Dr. Fox their weapons since their other ones got taken away.

The five health bars appear and their strength.

"Be ready everyone!" Yelled Unikitty

The five braced themselves for the boss fight.


	5. Boss Fight(Short)

Master Frown jumped in the air and Dr. Fox quickly summons a shield with her staff.

"What do we do now?" Dr. Fox asked Unikitty.

"As much as I hate it were gonna have to fight to get out of here." Answered Unikitty.

Unikitty realizes it's her turn to use a move. She shoots an arrow at Master Frown

"It's your turn Puppycorn!" Said Dr. Fox

Puppy corn slashes the Mecha a little and does the same amount of damage as Unikitty.

Hawkodile comes and breaks the arm off the Mecha.

"Richard now is your turn." Said Hawkodile.

Richard knows a stronger spell but there's a chance it could hurt his friends so he just does a simple water spell that glitches the mecha a little.

Dr. Fox turn comes again and she tries to summon a shield but doesn't have enough strength. She just hits it with her staff.

Master Frown turn comes again and he drains the rest of Unikitty's and Puppycorn's health they had.

Master Frown then stomps on the ground hard and makes the rest go at half health.

Hawkodile slashes again at the armor.

Richard turn comes and he decides to do the spell.

"Watch out Hawkodile and Doctor."

He waves his wand before It lights on fire then tossed it at the mecha and a huge explosion surrounded them.

When the smoke was gone Master Frown had been defeated and both Hawkodile and Dr. Fox were about to get a game over thanks to Richard.

"And thats how were gonna defeat the boss!" Said Unikitty.

"Princess that's a good idea and all but I don't have an explosion spell." Admitted Richard

"And I doubt my sword could go through armor like that." Spoke Hawkodile.

"Maybe we should think of a different plan.." Said, Richard

Just then Master Frown shatters the shield protecting them.

"That's not good." Thought Unikitty.

Hawkodile defended the team while the others were still thinking of a plan.

"Princess we better come up with a plan fast I doubt Hawkodile can hold any longer-"

Before Richard could finish He got stomped on by Master Frown putting him at half health.

"Rick!" The gang yelled.

"Im fine." Said, Richard.

Unikitty shoots five arrows at the mech but it just deflects off.

Hawkodile hits the Mech with his sword causing a little cut to appear in it.

Puppy corn throws one of his daggers at the mech but Master Frown just grabs it.

Dr. Fox makes another shield with her magic.

"Hey Rick, Your special is up!" Yelled Unikitty

Richard activates his special but nothing happens.

"I guess it did no-"

Suddenly, His staff turns red and it breaks through the shield and ceiling taking him into the sky.

"Well, there's go Richard." Spoke Dr. Fox

Master Frown stomps on the ground putting everyone at half health.

Everyone looked to see all their specials were charged up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Unikitty to the others.

"Yep!" Shouted Everyone.

They all used their specials.

Unikitty turned to Rage Kitty and attacked Master Frown before turning back.

Hawkodile cut off the arm of the mech

Puppy corn throws lots of pieces from the hole Richard made in the ceiling.

Dr. fox healed the team a little.

All the moves put Master Frown at low health he's about to get a game over but not quite.

Master Frown Stomps on the ground giving everyone a game over.

"Wait how come we haven't lost yet?" Unikitty asked.

Richard then comes from the sky using his move on Master Frown giving Master Frown a game over.

The mech explodes while Master Frown runs away.

"Congrats you defeated your first boss." Spoke the voice in a cheery tone.

The five are transported to a hotel where they rest for the night.

"Youll be going to The Doom Lord Meeting place next to fight Master Doom, Master Frown told on you." The voice explained.

"Thanks, voice." Unikitty smiles.

"Can I ask why you're helping us?" Unikitty Questioned.

"Im helping you because it's my job. That's all please don't ask again." The voice answered a little angry.

"Well, thanks." Unikitty smiled before heading to sleep.

"No problem.." Said the voice a little sad now.

 **Note: Sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	6. Error!

"Are we there yet?" Puppycorn kept asking Unikitty.

"Not yet Puppycorn," Unikitty replied annoyed since this is the 5th time he asked.

"So who's after this boss?" Dr. Fox asked.

"Its suppose to be Eagleton and the one after him is...Currently, unknown." Unikitty answered.

"Wouldn't Master Doom see us coming?" Spoke Richard.

"I guess but we defeated Master Frown there can't be no way they're prepared for us." Said Hawkodile.

Just when they arrived at the Doom Lord meeting place Doom Lords are blocking the entrance.

"That can't be good." Said, Richard.

The five approach the entrance surrounded by doom lords.

"No one is allowed beyond this point!" Yelled Master Hazard.

"But we need to-"

"Silence!" Master Hazard yelled forcing the gang to be quiet.

"Give your weapons up." Spoke Master Hazard.

"But we need them!" argued Hawkodile.

"Yeah, How else do we defeat Master Doom?" Puppy corn asked.

"Give them up..or else."

"Or else what?" Hawkodile teased.

5 trap doors appear below them.

"This is why we can't have nice things." Spoke Richard before they all fell down into the deep dark pit.

"Sis, I'm scared! I can't see anything!" Cried Puppycorn when they got to the bottom.

"Hold on. I might be able to cast a light spell." Richard said as a light came out of his wand.

Hawkodile snatches the wand.

"Seriously?" Richard Asked annoyed at Hawkodile.

"Not my fault we're stuck in this dumb pit."

"Yes, it is! You're the one who said, "Or else what?" everyone heard it!" Accused Richard.

"Would you rather fight a boss without any weapons?" Hawkodile raised his voice.

"Actually Yes. I would." Richard Said

"It wouldn't work," Hawkodile said.

Richard decided to finally ignore him even when Hawkodile kept yelling.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Puppy corn asked Unikitty.

"I don't know. I guess we're just gonna have to keep walking." Unikitty replied.

The five finally approach a door that looks like it needs a code there's a slot to enter something.

"What do we put in the slot?" Spoke Dr. Fox

Hawkodile puts Richard's wand in the slot.

The door surprisingly opens and Hawkodile tries to take the wand back out but it won't budge.

"Oh well."

The 5 continue on with Richard glaring at Hawkodile.

They arrive at a hallway with 6 doors.

"Lets split up." Commanded Unikitty.

The 5 go into the doors leaving one untouched.

Hawkodile, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox come out.

"That was torture!" Spoke Unikitty

"I hope we never have to do that again," Hawkodile told them.

"Wait where's Richard?" Unikitty asked.

Richard quickly comes out room.

"The good news is I got a new wand. The bad news is I lost a life." Richard explained.

"Well, that leaves only one door left." Unikitty Cheered.

The five rush to the door they haven't touch and enter it.

They arrive inside of the Doom Lord Meeting place right in front of Master Doom.

"About time you arrived." Master Doom spoke as she looks down on the gang.

"I know you want to fight me...but if we're gonna fight lets at least make it fair."

She snaps her fingers and Hawkodile, Richard, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox.

"Can I at least have two of my teammates to help?" Unikitty asked

"Fine." Master Doom gave in as she snaps her fingers and Richard and Dr. Fox appears beside her.

"Now let's start."

"I located her weak point! It's that red gem." Dr. Fox shouted.

The three put the target on her gem.

Richard uses a fire spell.

And Unikitty shoots some arrows.

"You think some arrows will stop me?" Master Doom Asks.

"Wait what about my t-"

Master Doom uses her gem to strengthen herself then she grabs Dr. Fox.

"Help!" Yelled Dr. Fox

Unikitty and Richard combined their moves and make fire arrow right for Master Doom's Gem.

It breaks the gem a Little but enough for Master Doom to drop Dr. Fox.

"Any other spells, Rick?" Unikitty asked.

"Yeah." Responded Rick as he used a water spell and has it go straight in Master Doom's eyes causing her to drop Dr. Fox on the ground.

Unikitty and Richard keep combining their powers until the gem eventually breaks.

"Did we do it?" Richard asked the princess

"I think so-"

Suddenly a red light fills the room and when they look around Dr. Fox is gone and Hawkodile and Puppycorn escaped their cages.

"Dr. Fox!" Hawkodile cried.

"Master Doom took her!" Accused Unikitty.

"This is all your fault!" Hawkodile raised his voice and pointed at Unikitty.

"Dont yell at the princess." Said Richard in a sharp tone.

"If she didn't touch that stupid game none of this would've happened." Hawkodile screamed.

"Lower your voice Hawkodile." Richard spoke in a calmer tone then before.

"No!" He yelled as he pushed Richard to the hard floor.

Richard glared at Hawkodile.

"I can find her myself!" Hawkodile shouted.

"Well if you find her yourself I guess you don't need me or them." Richard said

He uses a teleporting spell to teleport away from Hawkodile that now left Richard with one live but Richard didn't care as long as he was away from Hawkodile.

"Im leaving too." Spoke Hawkodile as he flew away.

Both Hawkodile, Richard, Dr. Fox has left the team.

"This can't be good." Thought Unikitty as she sat their with her brother in the broken doom lord meeting place.


	7. Game Over

Unikitty was in a hotel room thinking about what just happened.

"Great. Now we're gonna need to get Dr. Fox and Richard and Hawkodile back." Thought Unikitty.

"Hawkodile and Richard will be easy but how exactly are we gonna get Dr. Fox back if we don't even know where she when?"

"Maybe I should just sleep on it." Thought Unikitty as she when to sleep.

A few hours later...

"Wake up." Spoke the voice as Unikitty woke up.

"What is it now?" Unikitty asked annoyed.

"If you want to find your friends we have to get up now." The voice told Unikitty.

"Fine. I'll go wake up Puppycorn." Said Unikitty as she walked out the room half asleep.

Unikitty and Puppycorn walk out of the hotel to Action Dojo.

"More than likely Hawkodile will probably be there first," Unikitty told Puppycorn.

"I hope so I don't want them to keep fighting," Puppycorn whispered to his sister.

The two arrive at Action Dojo where they see Hawkodile.

"Hawkodile!" Both Unikitty and Puppycorn exclaimed with happiness as they rush to their friend.

"Keep it down!" whispered Hawkodile.

They both look out the bush to see Eagleator with stolen stuff from both Frowntown and Unikingdom.

"Is Richard here yet?" Puppy corn asked.

"Why would I care?" Hawkodile said annoyed.

"We need everyone if we want to defeat the last few bosses of this game Hawkodile," Unikitty told her bodyguard.

"But I doubt we need him," Hawkodile muttered under his breath.

"Let's just rush in," Hawkodile told them.

The three rush in surprising Eagleator.

"Well well well if it isn't The Loser, The Dumb Kitty, and The Idiot." Eagleator tested them.

"Shut it and give us back the stuff you stole," Hawkodile yelled.

"Your gonna have to fight me to get it back!" Eagleator shouted.

He rushed toward Hawkodile who pulled out his sword to block the tackle.

"We don't need to fight Eagleator." Unikitty spoke "Let's just have some Tea and talk it over."

"No!" Eagleator yelled.

Hawkodile hit Eagleator with his sword. Uni kitty had shot arrows at him.

Puppycorn threw his daggers straight at Eagleator.

Eagleator had gotten hit by the sword and arrows but he grabbed the daggers and threw them back at Puppycorn who quickly dodged the oncoming daggers.

Suddenly there was a shake in the bushes that causes the four to stop fighting.

Richard popped out the bushes and used a fire spell on Eagleator.

"Isn't that cheating?" Eagleator yelled.

"Great looked who showed up." Spoke Hawkodile.

"Shut up and fight!" Richard had yelled at him.

Hawkodile looked angry at this.

"Dont tell me what to do you dumb brick!" Hawkodile started to argue.

"We're gonna need to fight him if we want to continue on any way you have no choice," Richard told Hawkodile.

Unikitty, Puppycorn, Richard had to continue fighting the monster while Hawkodile just stood there with an angry expression on his face.

"Hawkodile you need to help us!" Unikitty yelled.

"Not in a million years," Hawkodile told them rudely.

Uni kitty pulled Hawkodile into battle.

Hawkodile still doesn't do anything.

"Hawkodile you have to help us it else were gonna-"

The three had lost one life(Richard lost

Half of the one he had left)after Eagleator had thrown some of the stolen stuff at them.

Richard was angry but didn't show it he was angry about how the group wasn't kept together he was angry that he was a fool and left Unikitty and Puppycorn all alone by themselves and he was angry Hawkodile wasn't helping them.

He wanted to contain his anger but it felt like he was about to release all the anger he's been holding in on Hawkodile.

Finally, he manages to pick up Hawkodile and throw him straight at Eagleator.

Eagleator only has a little bit of help left thanks to the throw.

"What was that for?!?!?" Hawkodile yelled.

"You weren't helping," Richard told him.

"Why should I help a much of stupid people like you?"

"Your right. You shouldn't help us your just a jealous mean toxic person." Richard snapped at him.

Hawkodile drew his sword and threw it as Richard who dodged.

Hawkodile ran and grabbed it again.

Hawkodile in anger tries to attack Richard.

"Hawkodile stop!" Unikitty yelled.

The siblings were turned to see Hawkodile try to fight Richard however Richard saw Eagleator was about to attack them.

He pushes Hawkodile to the side. And Jumps in front of the siblings just as Eagleator shoots a beam with a magic amulet he stole Richard uses a fire spell and the beam and fire combine making a huge explosion.

When Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile open their eyes they see Eagleator is gone but so is Richard...

"Where did he go?" Puppy corn asked.

I don't know-"

Uni kitty suddenly remembers Richard only had half a life left.

"Let's talk about when we get back to the hotel," Unikitty told her brother with a darkened expression.

"Cmon Hawkodile," Unikitty said and Hawkodile followed just as confused Puppycorn.


	8. Reunited

"Where am I?" Richard thought.

He couldn't seem to move or anything he couldn't even see.

"Wait why can't I see?" Wondered Richard

"Duh, I must have my eyes closed."

Richard opened his eyes to see he was trapped in a giant bubble.

Across from the bubble he was in Dr. Fox was in a bubble too knocked out cold.

"I see you awoken." Said a familiar voice.

Richard looked to see the Score Creeper.

"You're stuck here now. There's no way out! Your friends probably won't make it." Score Creeper laughed.

"Besides I have other surprises for them." Score Creeper said.

Score Creeper snapped his fingers and Richard started feeling himself getting weak.

Score Creeper was making evil clones out of His and Dr. Fox's power.

The Clones looked exactly like them but didn't have the right clothing they had for their class and had red dark eyes.

"Clones find their friends and don't let them get to me!" Score Creeper demanded.

The clones didn't move.

"Oh right..." Score Creeper muttered as he snapped his fingers again.

Richard suddenly felt weird. Before he knew it, it was like he was looking through the clone's eyes and he felt terrible and weak. He had realized he couldn't control the clone and his head started hurting it felt an if he and Dr. Fox was being mind controlled by Score Creeper to control the clones.

"Now attack the others." Score Creeper demanded once again.

The Clones obediently do what Score Creeper says and goes off to find the others.

Meanwhile with the others...

Hawkodile, Unikitty, Puppycorn had been leveling up all day In order to fight the next boss who was still unknown.

Even with two of their teammates gone they still had to win the game in order to get out of this crazy place.

"How far until we reach the checkpoint?" Puppy corn asked.

"Were almost there, little bro," Unikitty said.

The three reach the checkpoint. Above them is a giant floating castle with storm clouds looming over it.

"I think this is the place." Spoke Hawkodile.

The three walk in the castle to a long hallway and see four pairs of red eyes.

"What is that?" Unikitty asked scared.

"Princess, Puppycorn get behind me!" Hawkodile whispered to them.

The four eyes kept getting closer and closer. Until it was revealed it was Dr. Fox and Richard.

"Rick! Dr. Fox!" The gang yelled as they got closer.

The two didn't say anything they just attacked them dealing -10 health.

"What was that for?" Screamed Hawkodile.

The two still didn't say anything Richard went for Hawkodile while Dr. Fox went for Unikitty and Puppycorn.

"I dont think these things are the real Richard and Dr. Fox." Spoke Unikitty as she pushed Dr. Fox away from Puppycorn.

"Did The Score Creeper do something to them? He always seems like a cheater." Hawkodile shouted as he hit Richard who dodged.

"Maybe if we remind them of who they really are they will turn back to normal!" Unikitty suggested.

"Richard, your not an evil clone. Your my best friend and a cool advisor." Hawkodile yelled as Richard was about to attack him and paused.

Hawkodile and the others start to smile.

"That only works in movies." Evil Richard told them as he when for the attack on Hawkodile.

"UGH!" Unikitty screamed as she turned to Rage Unikitty.

"JUST GO BACK TO NORMAL!!!!!!" Unikitty screamed as she attacked Dr. Fox and Richard making them go to 0 health.

She turned back to normal when Dr. Fox and Richard were passed out on the ground. Their gear came back.

They both woke up normal.

"Are you two okay?" Unikitty asked it sounded as if there was a little worried in her voice.

"We're fine," Richard told them.

"Who did this?" Puppy corn asked.

"Score Creeper." They both said in sync.

"Then let's go get him!" Hawkodile yelled at him and the rest of the team ran down the hallway now reunited with Dr. Fox and Richard.

The five rushed up the stairs in the castle that led to Score Creeper's room.

They opened the door to revealed Score Creeper.

"Well hello, my friends! Ready for your final boss fight?" Score creeper asked.

Uni kitty nodded in response.

"Then let the fight begin!" Score Creeper shouted in his distorted voice.


	9. Final Battle

"This is it, guys! Give it your best shot!" Unikitty screamed, "Were gonna win this for sure!"

"I like to see you all try to face me!!!!" Score Creeper screamed.

Score Creeper looked and saw his cloak on fire. Richard had used the first move to make a fire spell.

"That's cheating!" Score Creeper screamed.

"Well you did technically start the battle and you cheated first." Stated Richard.

Uni kitty had shooted her arrows at the Score Creeper's face while Puppycorn threw his daggers at his arms.

"Ow!" Score Creeper screamed

Hawkodile threw his sword at Score Creeper's arm.

"ENOUGH!"

Score Creeper snapped his fingers and the gang's weapons had disappeared.

"Once again your cheating." Richard sighed.

"So what? My game, my rules!" Score Creeper yelled.

"How are we supposed to fight now then?" Dr. Fox asked.

"That's the point. You're not supposed to fight at all." Score Creeper laughed his evil laugh.

"Sis what do we do now?" Puppy corn asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Unikitty replied.

Score Creeper then blasts Unikitty.

"Unikitty!" Her friends yelled her name.

The blast left her with one HP and Dr.Fox quickly made a shield to protect her.

"Not so tough now are you?" Score Creeper teased.

The five looked at each other scared.

"Wait!" "I have an idea!" Puppy corn said.

He whispered something to Dr. Fox and Richard and they all picked up Hawkodile and threw him at Score Creeper's face.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!!!!!!!"

He tried to use his magic to snap Hawkodile away but "somehow" ended up giving everyone their weapons back.

"Richard! Fire Arrows!" Unikitty said to the brick.

Uni kitty shot her arrows in the air and Richard used a fire spell on them as they aimed straight for Score Creeper.

Finally, Score Creeper threw Hawkodile by his face only to be surprised and attacked by the fire arrows.

"This is unfair! This is MY game I should be able to WIN!" Score Creeper screamed in anger.

"It's a shame we're winning. But on the bright side, you tried but failed miserably." Spoke Richard.

"Ready for the secret move everyone?" Unikitty asked. Her friends nodded in response.

Suddenly, they all used their special moves and combined them together.

"What is THAT?" Score creeper said shocked.

"Its the power of friendship. Something you will never have." Unikitty said

As the movie combined to make a rainbow and it was blasted at Score Creeper.

"NO!!!!!!!!" We're the last few things heard from Score Creeper.

A light surrounded the friends.

"Congrats. You finished the game." The voice said.

The light then stopped only to show they were back in the real world. It looked like the same day.

"We finish it!" Cheered Unikitty

Uni kitty walked over and took the game out the console.

"But what do we do with the game?" Puppy corn asked.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Break it into pieces then burn it," Richard suggested.

And that's exactly what they did. The game was gone so no other person could accidentally play it. The gang was relieved to finally get rid of Score Creeper.

Or did they?


	10. BONUS

"By the power of friendship!" Unikitty yelled as the hit Score Creeper.

It wasn't very effective.

"I was sure that would defeat him." Spoke Hawkodile.

"Yeah but we all know the power of friendship only happens in cartoons and movies." Spoke Dr. Fox

"But isn't this a cartoon-"

"ENOUGH!" Score Creeper yelled interrupting Richard.

"You have failed to defeat me now you must suffer!" Score Creeper laughed.

"But you're out of power. You can't defeat us either." Said, Richard.

"Oh, your right." Score Creeper realized.

"So what now? We're both out of power we can't really do any more moves." Puppy corn.

"We could always do it the other way." Spoke Richard

Everyone gasped.

"Richard...you don't mean..."

"Yes, Princess. Rock, Paper, Sparkle Matter." Richard said.

"Best 2 out of three!" Said Score Creeper.

Uni kitty when up.

Uni kitty did Sparkle Matter while Score Creeper did Rock.

"Sparkle Matter beats Rock." Unikitty smiles but Score Creeper sighed in annoyance.

They did it again but this time Unikitty used Sparkle Matter while Score Creeper used Paper.

"Paper beats Sparkle Matter!" Score Creeper said.

"Final Round..." Said, Richard

"Sis, You have to win this round!" Puppy corn said worriedly.

Uni kitty used Paper while Score Creeper used...Rock

"Hah, I win! Now you have to let us go!" Unikitty laughed.

"Ugh, Fine." Score Creeper said as he snapped the pictures and the gang returned to the real world.

"Finally were free!" Everyone danced but Richard.

"Richard why aren't you dancing?" Unikitty asked.

"This is great and all but you do know that this is a fanfiction, right?" Richard states.

 **End Of Bonus**


End file.
